Tiempos de paz
by ManaKarin
Summary: Sasuke tiene más de un año que no se aparece en Konoha y un día se presenta frente a Naruto y Sakura quienes quieren saber qué ha sido de él, al mismo tiempo, ellos tendrán una noticia que darle


Bueno, este fic va dedicado a Ichinose Marcianita por el intercambio que hicimos en el grupo de facebook SK por las fiestas decembrinas... me tardé mucho en hacerla y le pido perdón a Ichinose T_T hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía de Naruto y como que ando muy oxidada e hice todo lo posible para que quedara algo decente y sin OoC pero creo que no lo logré u.u Espero que aunque sea te guste un poquito el fic por que si me esforcé... escribí como 4 historias contando esta para hacer tu regalo (y ninguna nada qué ver con la otra XDD al punto que una era High School, la otra bien triste melancólica con songfic y la otra bien mágica XDDD)

Bue... repito, ando oxidada pero espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito, porque ya sé que eres bien exigente :P y si no te gusta... pues a ver si me animo a hacerte otro, aunque ahí no prometo nada porque dependerá de mi tiempo e inspiración... (no puedo escribir nada sin al menos una pizquita de inspiración u.u)

Bue... (ya sé que es la 3 vez que inició un párrafo con "bue") de todos modos ya te dejo con la historia y sólo aviso que lo ubiqué de después de la guerra, como por el tiempo en que se desarrolla The last más o menos, aunque en éste fic The last no existe :P

* * *

Naruto y Sakura iban caminando juntos diciendo tonterías y de repente apareció Sasuke frente a ellos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó Sakura acercándose al Uchiha con alegría, hacía más de un año que él no había entrado a la aldea y de verdad era una sorpresa verlo.

— ¡Teme! — Naruto se acercó sorprendido y le sonrió amistosamente. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado a modo de saludo para los dos — ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! — le golpeó el hombro amistosamente — Deberías venir más seguido y dejar de preocuparte por Konoha, son tiempos de paz

— No importa, así me lo propuse

— Aún así deberías venir más seguido — continuó Sakura — Recuerda que éste sigue siendo tu hogar

— Lo tendré en cuenta — comentó Sasuke

— Por cierto ¿has ido a ver a Karin-chan? ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no me contesta? — preguntó Naruto muy curioso. Desde hacía tiempo se había enterado del parentesco que tenían y aunque Naruto había insistido en que ella se quedara en Konoha, entre políticas y demás, ella vivía en Otogakure con Orochimaru como Kage y otras personas que buscaban curarse enfermedades y aceptaban ser conejillos de indias, ellos ya tenían el permiso de hacer experimentos, siempre y cuando fuera sólo para fines médicos y con permiso de la gente y Sasuke se encargaba de ir de vez en cuando para ver que los que ahí estaban fuera por su voluntad como Juugo — En mi próximo día de descanso iré a verla, quiero verla

A veces Karin iba de visita Konoha, pero ya tenía más de un año que no iba ni mandaba mensajes, sólo sabía que estaba bien porque Suigetsu, que había vuelto a Kirigakure, le comentaba que ella estaba bien, pero muy ocupada y si Naruto no había ido, era porque después de la guerra hubo mucho qué hacer, y ahora que ya todo estaba más tranquilo pediría permiso para ir a Otogakure.

— Te manda saludos — contestó Sasuke restándole importancia

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no me escribe? ¿Por qué no ha venido? Ese Orochimaru la está explotando ¿verdad? Iré a decirle un par de…

— ¡Naruto! — Llamó Sakura para calmar al Uzumaki al notar que Sasuke no había terminado de hablar — Deja que Sasuke-kun termine

Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero para terminar de oír a Sasuke aunque como que no le gustaba la idea de que su amigo ya había visto a su prima y él apenas y tenía noticias de ella.

Sasuke miró un momento a Sakura, luego miró a Naruto y soltó un bufido; estaba esperando lo peor tras darles la noticia a ambos.

— ¡Sasuke! — Oyeron la voz de Kakashi que caminaba hacia ellos con el traje de Hokage — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Espere Kakashi-sensei, que Sasuke tiene que darme noticias sobre Karin-chan — decía Naruto desesperado

— ¿Karin-chan? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Tú prima! — Decía Kakashi despistado y luego se dirigió a Sasuke — ¿Todo bien en Otogakure?

— Si, ninguna novedad, Orochimaru y Kabuto han cumplido su palabra — sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó a Kakashi, ya que se lo había encontrado, no iba a desperdiciar tiempo en entregar los reportes ya que Konoha era supervisor de Otogakure y Sasuke era su vigilante directo — Son los reportes de sus avances médicos

— Muy bien hecho ¿ha habido muchos?

—¡Dejen eso para luego! — Intervino Naruto exasperado — ¡Quiero saber de Karin-chan!

— No es para ponerse así — comentó Kakashi como si nada — Mejor respóndele — se dirigió a Sasuke

Y Sasuke volvió a bufar, ahora estaba Kakashi y no estaba tan mal, así él podría mediar todo y lo más importante, que no tendría que volverlo a decir

— Karin se encuentra bien y la traeré en cuanto se recupere

— ¿Recuperarse? ¿De qué? ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Qué tiene? — Preguntaba Naruto muy alterado y todo loco agarró a Sasuke de la camisa — ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

— ¿La traerás? — preguntó Sakura haciéndosele raro ese comentario, pues Karin no necesitaba ayuda para ir venir a Konoha y bueno, si estuviera enferma o lastimada necesitaría ayuda, pero Sasuke había dicho que la traería cuando se recuperara

— Suéltame — ordenó Sasuke haciendo a Naruto a un lado y desviando la mirada — Ella está bien, sólo necesita reposar — Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi lo miraron confundidos y Sasuke sin mirarlos se rascó la nuca — Hace 3 meses dio a luz, ella y el bebé están bien

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Naruto y Sasuke podía jurar que todo el país del Fuego lo escuchó — ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil?! — Naruto volvió a tomar a Sasuke de la camisa amenazadoramente — ¡Dime quien fue para matarlo! — Sasuke volvió a quitárselo de encima pero el Uzumaki todavía se veía muy enérgico y decidido — Fue ese tipo raro de cabello blanco ¿verdad? ¡Voy a…!

— Naruto… —llamó Sakura aunque todavía estaba sorprendida y más porque ella si se había dado cuenta de lo que Sasuke había dicho

— ¡Felicidades! — exclamó Kakashi dándole un abrazo al Uchiha aunque él se veía molesto con el gesto — Pero hombre, deberías estar con ella

— Fe… felicidades Sasuke-kun —Sakura sonrió, lo que le extrañó al pelinegro

Cuando Naruto vio eso, primero no entendió, miró a Sakura y luego a Kakashi, al último miró a Sasuke y fue cuando entendió todo

— ¡¿Qué?! — si el otro grito lo había oído el país del Fuego, ese grito lo había oído todo el mundo ninja

Después de mil amenazas, gritos, maldiciones y algunos intentos de asesinato de parte de Naruto a Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura lograron tranquilizar al Uzumaki, que aunque ya no hacía ni decía nada, miraba al Uchiha con ojos de pistola.

— Es una muy buena noticia — comentó Sakura cuando todo se tranquilizó — ¿Y qué fue?

— Niña —sonrió de medio lado con orgullo

— Felicidades, pero deberías estar con ella — siguió Kakashi

— Fue ella quién me mandó

Brevemente Sasuke explicó que cuando se enteró que Karin estaba embarazada, se quedó con ella durante el embarazo y que fue ella quien al principio no quería que Naruto se enterara y hasta amenazó a Suigetsu para que se quedara callado, otras veces ella agarraba sus cosas y decía que iría a Konoha sola con siete meses de embarazo, pero todo era por su estado voluble. A la final Sasuke prefirió no avisar nada porque se imaginaba una mala combinación de Karin voluble y Naruto rencoroso y de por sí ya le era difícil controlarla cuando Kabuto le hacía la maldad y le daba ideas raras a Karin.

Karin había mandado a Sasuke a avisar a Naruto de la noticia y de paso a hacerle una propuesta a Sakura que al principio Sasuke no quería, pero al ver que la peli rosada estaba muy tranquila y se veía sinceramente contenta con la noticia, procedió a decírsela

— Sakura, Karin quiere saber si amadrinarías a nuestra hija — soltó de pronto

— ¿Yo? ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Sakura sorprendida y Sasuke asintió — ¡Me encantaría!

El Uchiha seguía sorprendido con la respuesta de Sakura, la última vez que la vio, ella todavía decía tener sentimientos por él, aunque ya no actuaba como antes, pero se veía serena y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo pues a fin de cuentas sentía un mínimo de consideración por ella como compañeros que fueron. Por esa misma razón, al principio se opuso a lo que Karin le pidió, pero también entendía que Karin no era como que tuviera amigas en Otogakure, habían muy pocas mujeres ahí y se llevaba bastante bien Sakura las veces que llegaban a verse, ella era lo más cercano a una mejor amiga que la pelirroja tenía

— Naruto — siguió Sasuke y el Uzumaki sólo aumentó su aura de rencor — ¿Quieres ser el padrino?

— ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es mi sobrina! —Se levantó con emoción — ¡No tendrá mejor padrino que yo! — decía con orgullo

— Vaya, que curioso — sonrió Kakashi — Sin saberlo eligieron por padrinos a la recién pareja de novios — lanzó una risa — Y qué casualidad de tiempo

Sasuke miró a sus antiguos compañeros con asombro

— Naruto y yo tenemos saliendo 3 meses — comentó Sakura con una sonrisa y también sorprendida por la coincidencia de su tiempo de noviazgo con el tiempo de nacida de su ahijada

— ¡Si! ¿Qué te parece eh teme? — preguntó Naruto con orgullo

El Uchiha no dijo nada y sólo sonrió, él sabía que de una u otra forma su amigo lo conseguiría, y se lo merecía, porque había dado todo por la Haruno

— Supongo que ya tienen un nombre para la niña — habló Kakashi

— Kaori

Después de hablar con su antiguo equipo Sasuke sólo se quedó esa noche en Konoha para volver a Otogakure a lado de Karin y su hija; unas semanas después los felices padres fueron a Konoha a presentar a su hija a amigos y familiares, que aunque no eran muchos la recibieron con calidez.

Al primer año de su ahijada, Naruto y Sakura se comprometieron y fue entonces que devolvieron el favor, pidiéndoles a Karin y Sasuke que fueran sus padrinos de bodas, pues tenían planeado darles el apadrinamiento de su primer hijo a Kakashi y Tsunade.

La paz continuó en Konoha largo tiempo en que vieron a Naruto convertirse en Hokage y padre de tres hijos y a Sasuke que, aunque de vez en cuando continuaba sus rondas cuidando de la aldea desde la sombras, iba seguido a casa a cuidar de su ahora esposa y sus dos hijos en Otogakure.

* * *

Ammm sólo unas pequeñas notitas...

1° En mi mundo nunca hubo internet ni celulares XDDD Por eso pura mensajería en el fic y por eso Naruto ni idea de qué con Karin :P

2° Me dirán "Hey oye, en Japón no son católicos ni cristianos, qué onda con lo de padrinos?" y bue... si hay padrinos, pero hay una variedad de padrinos muy grande... me da hueva explicarlo, pero si existen aunque no de la forma en que el lado de occidente conoce, tanto para los hijos como en las bodas... :P

3° ¿Por qué no saqué a Karin? Porque si no esto me iba a quedar muuuuy largo y a lo mejor terminaba con logfic, y pues aún debo 2, así que la verdad no tengo ganas de echarme otro fic sin al menos terminar uno de los 2 que debo.

4° Si alguien sigue uno de esos 2 longs fics, les aviso que Una nueva vida ya ando pensando y maquinando el nuevo capítulo y de el Diario de Mana... bueno, con ese creo que todavía me voy a tardar en seguir, pero procuraré ir planeando algo antes de entrar a la escuela

Bue... (cuarto "bue" XD) me despido y sí a Ichinose no le gustó el fic, espero que a alguien si :P Saludines ^0^


End file.
